1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a test system, and more particularly to a double-light cabinet for biological test.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement in biotechnology, we pay much attention to test the biological sample. In prior art, the biological sample is tested by fluorescence detection. In fluorescence detection, fluorochrome has an excitation state and an emission state to mark the specified molecules in the biological sample.
In fluorescence detection, it must select a light source with a specified wavelength, according to the fluorochrome that the fluorochrome will be excited by the light to generate specific fluorescence for the biological test.
In prior art, UV light is taken as the light source to excite the fluorochrome. However, UV light must be operated in a dark room. Besides, it is known that UV light is harmful to human skin. It is bad for the researches who are exposed to the UV light for a long time in the test.
In conclusion, the present invention will introduce a double-light cabinet for biological test which can solve the problems in association with known prior arts.